Tate Undercover
by adagio11
Summary: What if it had been Kate and not Ziva who'd gone undercover with Tony? [Based on the Under covers episode]


**Tate Undercover**

**Summary: **The under cover mission was inevitable. And what if it had been Kate instead of Ziva?

**Pairing: **Kate and Tony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing

**A/N: **Under covers was a great episode. Especially since you knew that everything that was Tiva in the beginning of the season, should have been Tate. Malin told me that. A part of season three was already written when Sasha Alexander left the show. And according to Malin, DPB himself had said that all the Tiva in the beginning of the season, should have been Tate. All Tate fans have to find solace in that I guess. It worked for me :D. Well, enjoy the story. Please review, you know how much I love them! xxxx

Tony closed the hotel door shut between him and walked through the room.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. A woman in a beautiful dress stepped in from the balcony. "Well, not bad"

"It better be, this costs a fortune, Kate" he replied. Kate just smiled and walked over to the dining table. It was a fancy hotel and she had to admit that she liked it. Although, the mission wasn't as pleasant as the hotel room. One of her worst nightmares had come true. Going undercover as Tony's wife. But she had admitted to Abby that it was a pretty fun case. Going undercover, as a couple of married assassins weren't really what they used to do. Even though it was dangerous, Kate found in quite… fun. Exciting.

Apparently Tony thought so too as he opened the cupboard that held a huge TV.

"This is just to good. And it's free. I can't believe Gibbs is paying for entertainment like this" Tony grinned and flipped down on the couch with the remote. Kate rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to him. She kicked off her shoes. This would be a very long night with plenty of movie references.

"These shoes are killing me" Kate complained and took off the last one to rub her feet.

"That's one more thing that makes me grateful that I'm a man" It came from Tony. "I don't have to walk around in silly dresses and such uncomfortable shoes" He smirked and Kate just sighed and rose from the couch. When she walked through the bedroom to drop off her shoes it hit her. It was only one bed. Of course it was, they were supposed to be married. Right now, they were mr and mrs Jones. Kate bit her lip. If someone were watching them, they would get suspicious if they didn't share the bed. Kate knew Tony would tease her to death about this. _Speaking of the devil´ _Kate thought as Tony entered the room.

"Oh, Katie" he grinned as he spotted the king size bed. "Do you know, what this means?" He grinned and Kate just sighed.

"Shut up!" she snapped and walked over to the bed and laid down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It had been a long day. The pressure on the bed next to her told her that Tony had lain down beside her. Kate could feel herself tense up. She was really force to spend a night in the same bed as Tony. She gratefully thanked God that it was big bed and they could take each side of it.

"Sleeping already, Katie?" Tony teased and looked over at her. Kate opened her eyes and popped herself up on an elbow. She shot him a glare and he grinned teasingly at her. Soon, she couldn't help but smile back. Tony's smile was infectious and since he'd got sick with the plague, Kate had found it hard to stay angry with him.

"Well, I'm going to bed" Tony claimed and sat up. Then he bent forward, gave Kate a quick but firm kiss on the lips before standing up. Kate's brain still tried to understand what just happened. Did Tony just _kiss _her? Just like that? Kate could feel that she was blushing. Tony was just about to made his way over to the bathroom when Kate spoke.  
"What was that for?" she couldn't help but smile. Tony noticed and just smiled back.

"Does a man need a reason to kiss his wife?" Kate heard him say teasingly from the bathroom. She blushed again. Was this just another of his immature jokes? She could hear him brushing his teeth before coming back out. He grinned at her and she exactly knew why.

"Well…goodnight" she mumbled, avoiding his gaze as she walked to the bathroom.

When she came back out she headed for the closet to get out her pyjamas. She immediately regretted that she'd brought one that revealed pretty much skin. But it was in the middle of the summer and she couldn't help it. She peered the floor as she quickly moved over to the bed and slid down under the sheet, as far from Tony as possible. She could still feel his gaze on her.

"Nice pyjama, Katie" he said. Kate just sighed and closed her eyes.

"What happened to the good night kiss?" Tony said and sounded like a little child. Kate couldn't help but smile. _When did he get so obsessed with kisses? Oh right, it's DiNozzo. He takes every opportunity he gets. _

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tony" Kate shot back. Tony rolled over and faced her back.

"Nah, come on. Are you really going to ignore your husband like this if, and I say if, you ever get married?"

Kate turned around and faced him. She didn't look amused.

"Haha, very funny. And for your knowledge, no I won't. And, second of all, you're not my husband!"

Tony just smirked. Then he scooted over and gave Kate a soft kiss on her lips. Not knowing why, Kate kissed him back.

"Whoa, Katie. You surprise me" Tony smirked as they parted. Kate blushed and quickly turned her back towards him. What the hell was wrong with her? She kissed him back! Now, he'll get ideas. And soon the whole office would know. Kate could feel the heat creep up her cheeks. She knew that Tony was wearing the smirk again. The I-won-smirk.

But she was wrong. Tony watched her back as he bit his lip. Why did he do that? Now she would think he was just fooling around again. Kidding with her. Playing her just like he did with those other girls. He had to do something. Gently he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?" Kate sighed and turned around again. She was surprised that he wasn't smirking. But when he saw that she didn't look furious he put his smirk back on. Kate rolled her eyes. Tony being sincere was to good to be true.

"Tony, please. I want to sleep" she made a move to turn her back towards him again but he took a firmer grip of her shoulder. Kate felt herself tense up again. What was he doing? Why was he looking at her like that? She saw the mischievous glimpse in his eyes. He moved closer and she realised that it was the same glimpse that he been there for a long time.

When Kate finally felt his lips on hers again she involuntarily closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't know why but it felt so right, feeling his soft lips on hers. This time he kissed her slowly and gently, not a quick peck like before. The kisses escalated and soon they were making out with Kate laying half on top of Tony, eagerly tugging each other's clothes. Kate managed to take off Tony's t-shirt before it hit her. They shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong, Gibbs had his rule #12 and this whole thing shouldn't be happening. Kate almost panicked. What the hell was wrong with her? She was making out with Tony for crying out loud. And this time it wasn't just because of the case. She broke the kiss and jumped of the bed, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Oh my God! What am I doing?! Tony, why did you do that?" she began to pace the floor in front of the bed. A little bit hurt, Tony sat up and watched her. She ran her hand through her hair over and over again, trying to calm herself down. Tony couldn't help but smile. Her kiss-swollen lips and rumpled hair made it look a bit comical.

"Do not laugh at this, Tony" Kate shouted at him. Tony smiled his mega watt smile and received a death glare from Kate.

"Come on, Kate. You liked it" Kate stared at him.

"But…this is wrong Tony. You know we can't do this"

"But you're my wife!" Tony grinned.

"Tony, you know what I mean. This wasn't just because of the case"

"How do you know that?" Tony questioned.

"Well, was it?" Kate asked, taken aback by his answer.

"God, Kate. You know what I mean. Stop over analysing things. I know you want this. You kissed me back. And I guess you were the one who threw my shirt on the floor" Tony's eyes wandered over to his discarded t-shirt on the floor a few feet away.

"Geez, Tony. Stop that. Forget this happened, okay?" Kate said and stopped pacing the room.

Sighing, Tony stood up and slowly walked over to Kate. He was dangerously close, almost standing toe-to-toe. But she didn't pull away. She just looked up at him, wondering what was to come.

"Kate, this isn't wrong. You know that. And you liked it" Tony put on his trademark grin. Kate turned her gaze to the floor.

"But Tony…it won't work out…and…" Gently Tony put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked her in the eyes. Now he looked completely sincere. He bent forward, slowly to give her time to pull away if she wanted to. Then he gently nipped at her lower lip and then ran his tongue along her upper lip. Kate shivered under his touch and closed her eyes. This man knew how to make your doubts fly out the window.

"Kate, stop thinking so much, okay?" he said as he pulled away. Kate didn't reply, she just let him kiss her again, snaking her arms around his neck. Soon they were lying on the bed, desperately trying to loose some more clothing.

A few hours later, they were lying tangled between the sheets in each other's arms. This time, the pile of clothing on the floor didn't just contain a shirt. As Kate made herself comfortable on Tony's arm she begun to wonder. Was this just because of the case? Or was the case the reason to that they both admitted their feelings for each other? Kate knew she and Tony had more than just a brother-sister bond after he got sick with the plague. When he almost died, Kate was forced to face the truth. And apparently, Tony had done the same.

"You know what?" Tony said.

"No what?"

"What if someone was watching us? As Gibbs thought. Then we have our own "one night in Paris" kind of movie"

Kate groaned. Everything was about movies. Movies and sex she thought ironically.

"Yeah sure" She replied sarcastically. Tony just laughed.

But if they only knew, that they actually was watched? And what if they only knew that in a few hours, Gibbs would see it all? That the rest of the team and two FBI agents should be there too, to witness it?

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this. I know it's very fluffy and maybe a bit OOC but well...if DPB refused to give us Tate under cover someone had to do it! Please review :D**

**//Ida**


End file.
